mr_voindoinkleburgersfandomcom-20200215-history
Fat Snowmen - The Movie - The Soundtrack - The Book - The Game
This game,' ''Fat Snowmen - The Movie - The Soundtrack - The Book - The Game, 'is a game adaption of' Fat Snowmen - The Movie - The Soundtrack - The Book. It loosely follows the story of the original '''Fat Snowman - The Movie using the score and original songs from Fat Snowmen - The Movie - The Soundtrack, ''such as Everybody Poops, Narwhals Should Kill Humanity', and '''Winds of the Water Gazelle' '''('©1939 '''MetalMickey272). This game features the cast from the actual movie. Each of them were paid ($50k - $49.9k) for this voice preformance. This game will be released alongside Half-Life 3 on SteamBox, PlayStation 5, Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega CD, 'and the '''Nintendo 2DS '''and costs $57.46. The Season Pass (containing DLC) costs $69.96. Story Mode - Chapter 1: The Fatsos - Mr. and Mrs. Fatso are going to the mall one day ('Let's Go to the Mall!), when suddenly, they find a portal into a world known as the are captured by Fat Snowmen (Why the F**k am I Being Taken by Fat Snowpeople?). They are then taking to the leader of the Fat Snowmen, Olaf. "Listen up, people. I am short and not as fat as you, making me supreme and faster than all of you. So take these people to the Fungeon," Olaf told his Fat SnowGuards. They were taken into the Fungeon, and put in a cell with Robocop, Spider-Pig, and That Drunk Guneia Pig (TDGP). (We're Here to Leave) - Chapter 2: Robocop - The Fatso family and Robocop try to find a way out of the Fungeon, while Spider-Pig and TDGP play Go Fish. (Life's Too Long Because this Might be Our Place We Die if We Don't Get Out of Here ASAP) Eventually, Robocop shoots down the door and goes to help other people. He destroys the cell with Picasso, Dipper, Minnie Mouse, and The Water Gazelle. (Free ALL the People!). However, the SnowGuards find them, and throw them all in the Fungeon X-12, fitting 12 times the people with 12 times the metal between the other side of the wall (72 inches thick wall and door). All, except for one, that is. Robocop escaped and went to free Sasquach, Jennifer Lawrence, and Kermit the Frog. Now they make a plan to free the prisoners. (Plan it Out) - Chapter 3: Jennifer Lawrence - - Chapter 4: The Water Gazelle - - Chapter 5: Dipper - - Chapter 6: Olaf - - Chapter 7: Wreck-it Ralph - - Chapter 8: Fat Snowmen - DLC - Chapter 9: Santa Claus - - Chapter 10: Epilogue - - Chapter 11: How the Snowmen Stole Halloween - - Chapter 12: Snot Narwhal VS The World - - Chapter 13: Give Us Your Money - Cast Tom Hanks - Mrs. Fatso, Picasso, Random Background Character #264, Santa Claus Batman '- Sasquach, Kermit the Frog, Olaf, King Candy, The Toilet Paper Tales Choir '''Jennifer Lawrence '- Emo Kid #19, Tow Mater, Deadpool, Fat Snowmen '''The Lorax - The Sofa, Mickey Mouse, Robin Sparkles Minions '- The Water Gazelle, Robocop, Batman '''Sylvester Stallone '- That Drunk Guneia Pig, Wreck-it Ralph, Minnie Mouse, Mr. Fatso '''Deadpool - Jennifer Lawrence, Mr. Narrator-Guy, Deadpool, Everyone else 'Time Biter '- Dipper, Mabel, the cast of Lost, Spider-Pig